


I Want to Fly With You

by based_god



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Soulmate AU, changbin is oblivious, hyunjin is dumb, slight angst, theres a surprise ship at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/based_god/pseuds/based_god
Summary: Soulmate au where you can never lie to your soulmate.Alt: Where Hyunjin realizes who his soulmate is early on but his soulmate doesn't.





	I Want to Fly With You

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from DPR Live's Right Here Right Now.  
> Enjoy~

The first time Hyunjin noticed it, it was about a week after meeting the older boy. To be honest, it was something of a fluke and Hyunjin brushed it aside. He thought that it was only because he had just met the other boy and Hyunjin would feel guilty lying to him already.

 

Jisung and Chan had dragged Hyunjin out for ice cream one night after practice but they didn’t take Changbin with them. Jisung claimed that the older boy didn’t even like ice cream and wouldn’t be upset that they went without him but Hyunjin still felt a little bad considering they left without saying anything either.

 

When they came back, an entire hour later, they had to deal with an upset Changbin who angrily asked where they had gone without him.

 

Jisung and Chan quickly tried to make up excuses to placate the other boy but Hyunjin blurted out, “We went for ice cream and Jisung said it was okay because you didn’t like it and you wouldn’t be mad.”

 

“What?!” Changbin grabbed Jisung by the neck and as they wrestled on the floor, Chan looked at Hyunjin curiously.

 

Hyunjin shrugged his shoulders at the other boy, not entirely sure why he had to blurt the truth out like that and Chan gave him an odd, considering look before turning back to the other two.

 

***

 

Over the course of the next couple of months Hyunjin tried lying to Changbin over and over again, only to find that he couldn’t. Whenever he tried to, his stomach would turn to knots, his throat would close up, and he would start sweating. But the oddest thing was, he had no problem lying to everyone else. Hyunjin could still playfully tell Jisung that he didn’t like his voice, and he could still tell Minho that he slept for more than 2 hours a night. But, since Hyunjin couldn’t figure out what was happening (and was actually in denial because yes, he did figure it out but was in denial about the truth), he went to the only person he knew he could trust with this kind of information.

 

“You found your soulmate! That’s so cute!” Chan gushed and started patting at Hyunjin’s hair.

 

“Ew hyung! Stop  it, get off.” Hyunjin pouted and tried to fix his hair. He glanced that Chan who had a strange gleam in his eyes.

 

“What?”

 

“Can I guess who it is?”

 

“Uhh… yeah I guess?” Hyunjin had really hoped that he’d been more discreet about the experiment he was playing on Changbin but judging by the look in Chan’s eyes, he guessed not.

 

“It’s Changbin, isn’t it?”

 

At Hyunjin’s awkward silence Chan burst out laughing, “It’s okay, I figured it out when we went for ice cream and you told him right away.”

 

Hyunjin gaped at the older boy, “You knew for that long? Why didn’t you tell me? I had no idea what was happening!”

 

Chan grinned at him, “It was cute watching you try to figure it out.”

 

“But hyung… even if Changbin hyung is my soulmate, I don’t think I’m his.” Hyunjin frowned.

 

“What makes you say that?”

 

“I don’t know? It just… doesn’t seem like it. While I was trying to figure out what was happening, I kept asking him a bunch of questions and he would ask me stuff too. But, when I tried to lie and realized that I couldn’t, I could tell that he wasn’t having any kind of discomfort like I was.”

 

Chan nodded slowly, “I think maybe Changbin just didn’t lie then? And if he did, I’ll help you figure it out.”

 

Hyunjin smiled gratefully at the other boy, “Thank you so much hyung!”

 

Chan smiled and patted Hyunjin’s head, “It’s okay. I’ll help you get your soulmate.”

 

***

 

On their next day off, Hyunjin set off with Chan and Minho -who, of course, Chan had told (so much for trusting him)- to find the ugliest possible outfit for Hyunjin to wear and show Changbin. They ended up with bright firetruck red pants, an eyesore of a lime green button up, and neon yellow sneakers.

 

Chan and Minho were satisfied with their purchases, sure that it would reveal whether Hyunjin was really Changbin’s soulmate or not. If he really was Changbin’s soulmate, then Changbin wouldn’t be able to lie to him and tell the other boy that he still looked good in those clothes. And if he really wasn’t Changbin’s soulmate, then the other boy would have no problem lying and would tell Hyunjin that he still looked good because he would feel bad.

 

But what they weren’t counting on, was Changbin’s actual reaction.

 

Right when Hyunjin walked into the practice room, Changbin burst into laughter and started making fun of Hyunjin’s outfit.

 

At Hyunjin’s confused face Minho and Chan started nudging Changbin, furiously whispering to the other boy that he was making Hyunjin feel bad and that Changbin should compliment him instead.

 

“Why should I?” Changbin asked loudly, but before Chan and Minho could say anything he continued, “It’s unfair that attractive people get to stay attractive even after wearing such ugly clothes so I should at least be able to make fun of the clothes.”

 

The rest of the boys were floored and Hyunjin was left more confused than ever.

 

***

 

The next time Hyunjin tried, it was completely random. He was trying to make cute faces in the mirror of their practice room with Seungmin and Jeongin when Changbin walked in.

 

“Hyung don’t I look cute?” Hyunjin pouted his lips and made his eyes wide.

 

Changbin scoffed, “Stop asking dumb questions.”

 

Hyunjin was still pouting even after Changbin left the room.

 

***

 

 

The third and final time Hyunjin decided to try was after Jisung and Woojin had finally caught on.

 

The plan was simple and a classic: make Changbin jealous.

 

Jisung and Hyunjin were supposed to act lovey-dovey with each other for a few days before Woojin, Chan, and Minho would make comments about their relationship to Changbin.

 

When Jisung and Hyunjin actually started with their plan, Changbin slowly seemed to pull away from them and would give them both weird looks. Sometimes it would look like he was jealous and at other times he would look like he was actually happy with their newfound friendliness.

 

Things came to a head one night in the practice room when all of the members were gathered around eating chicken. Jisung had fed a piece of chicken to Hyunjin and Minho tried to ask Changbin if Hyunjin and Jisung should just date because they were so cute.

 

“Yeah, they’re cute together and if they make each other happy, they should.” Changbin shrugged one shoulder and continued to eat, completely oblivious to the other members shocked faces or that Hyunjin’s eyes were quickly filling with tears.

 

“Um, I’m gonna… go… to the bathroom.” Hyunjin rushed away quickly, making sure no one could see the tears that were on the verge of spilling over.

 

Before he left, he could hear Jisung explaining that he probably just felt shy and Hyunjin heard someone get up to go after him.

 

By the time Hyunjin ran inside the bathroom, he was outright sobbing and would have fallen if it wasn’t for the strong arms that wrapped around him and slowly lowered him to the floor. Hyunjin buried his face in Chan’s neck, gripping at the older boy, and he continued to cry. Chan tried to comfort him by patting his back, stroking his hair, and whispering soothing words to him, but Hyunjin’s heart had just broke. Those things wouldn’t help him.

 

See, the thing was, in their society, soulmates were rare and to have a soulmate pair that was not each other’s soulmate, was even rarer. The fact that Hyunjin had found his but couldn’t be with him was painful but what was even more painful was the fact that Hyunjin had actually fallen in love with his soulmate. Changbin was special in so many ways that Hyunjin didn’t even stand a chance. His hyung was funny, smart, and sweet, and he made Hyunjin feel good and Changbin always made sure to comfort the younger boy and helped him raise his self-esteem. Even if they couldn’t be together romantically, Hyunjin would never want to lose the older boy who had become one of his best friends.

 

By the time he was all cried out, Hyunjin had resolved to let these feelings for Changbin go, and if he couldn’t, he would never tell the other and make their relationship awkward.

 

“Hyunjin?” Minho’s fingers were carding softly through his hair and Chan’s arms were still wrapped tightly and protectively around him.

 

“Hyung? When did you get here?”

 

Minho smiled gently at him, “Just now. I wanted to see how you were doing.”

 

Hyunjin gave them a watery smile, “I’ve been better.”

 

At both his hyung’s blank faces, Hyunjin sighed, “I think we just need to accept the fact that Changbin hyung isn’t my soulmate. I…I think I can be happy with just being his friend and I want to try to let these feelings go.”

 

Hyunjin just shook his head at Chan and Minho’s protests, “I need to let these feelings go. I can’t lose our friendship, it means too much to me. I don’t think I could survive if I lost him. And besides, we might debut together so even if we did have a relationship it might make things awkward.”

 

“You sound so mature right now.”

 

Minho smacked Chan’s arm and Hyunjin laughed softly.

 

When they got back to the practice room, Changbin caught his eyes but Hyunjin just shook his head and smiled at him.

 

Hyunjin moved back to Jisung’s side, and when Jisung wrapped an arm around him, Hyunjin laid his head down on the shorter boy’s shoulder.

 

“Are you okay?” Jisung whispered.

 

“Not yet. But I will be.”

 

***

 

Things progressed quickly after that. One more boy joined their group so they numbered 9, then they had a survival show and then, all of a sudden, they would debut.

 

Hyunjin really didn’t even have time to think about his unrequited feelings until after they had debuted and then all he could see was his favorite hyung (the person he loved probably as much as himself) and Felix (his slightly newer group mate but still someone he loved and adored) getting ridiculously close and he felt as though Changbin looked at Felix in the way he’d never looked at Hyunjin and he could feel his heart breaking all over again.

 

Hyunjin often sought comfort from his other group members, getting hugs from Chan or Woojin, receiving kisses from Minho or Jisung (who also seemed to be kind of sad these days?), cuddling with Seungmin or Jeongin, and he could see the confusion in both Changbin and Felix’s eyes when he avoided being close to either of them.

 

It was for the best though. He didn’t want to be hurt this way anymore.

 

***

 

Hyunjin only started to think that maybe he had a chance with Changbin after a certain event transpired.

 

About three months after they debuted, the Stray Kids members had a whole day off to relax and sleep and play around. So of course, what better way to relax and enjoy their time off than to order food and laze around their dorms.

 

It was when Jisung had stolen the last piece of fried chicken from Felix’s plate however, that things became really interesting.

 

“Jisung! Did you take my last piece of chicken?” Felix pouted at the other boy.

 

Jisung stuck out his tongue at Felix but when he went to respond, he kind of froze, and then stared at the younger with wide eyes and a look of wonder on his face.

 

The other members huddled together to watch the two boys, Seungmin and Jeongin completely clueless but by the grins on Chan, Minho, and Woojin’s faces, Hyunjin knew that they knew exactly what was happening. He glanced over to where Changbin was sitting and was surprised to see the same grin on Changbin’s face too. Hyunjin shook his head, turning back to the other two, and resolved to think about Changbin’s odd reaction later.

 

Jisung was still looking at Felix with wonder but Felix was now looking at Jisung weirdly, no doubt confused by the other’s reaction to a simple question, “Uhh…Jisung?”

 

“Yeah. I took your piece of chicken.” Jisung was smiling brightly now, “Hey Felix, let’s play a game okay?”

 

“What? No! I don’t want to play a game right now you chicken thief.” Felix frowned at him.

 

“Come on! It’ll be fun! It’s called 2 truths and 1 lie. You can go first!”

 

Hyunjin groaned and looked at Minho and Chan who were looking at each other in disbelief, almost as if to say “Really?! Why the hell didn’t we think of that?!”

 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. Really, he had no one to blame but himself for his stupid plans.

 

Turning back to the other two, it seemed as if Felix was considering playing and he was egged on by Woojin who was telling him that it was a very fun game and they’d all play.

 

Felix nodded slowly and looked at Jisung, “So I just tell you two things that are true and one thing that’s a lie?”

 

At Jisung’s eager nod, Felix continued, “Okay… Uhh… I’m from Australia, I have freckles, and I d…”

 

He cleared his throat and tried again, “I don…”

 

Felix looked around helplessly in confusion.

 

“You can’t lie to me, right?” Jisung was looking at him with the softest smile. At Felix’s nod, Jisung continued, “Try lying to our other member’s and then try it again with me.”

 

Minho looked like he was about to pass out from holding back his squeals so Chan sighed and said to Felix, “Try it with me.”

 

Felix nodded, “Your music sucks hyung.”

 

Chan playfully frowned at him but then started laughing, “Okay now try with Seungmin.”

 

Felix turned to Seungmin, “Your voice is awful.”

 

Seungmin stuck out his tongue at the other boy.

 

“Okay now try it again with Jisung.” Chan gestured back to the boy who was currently gripping a pillow tight enough that Hyunjin was afraid it would rip.

 

Felix nodded slowly and turned back to Jisung, “You are…” He froze again.

 

Jisung was giggling now, eyes bright and happiness radiating off of him, “Do you know what this means?”

 

Felix’s confusion seemed to be wearing away and he shouted, “OH MY GOD!” before tackling the other boy into a hug. The two of them were laid back on the floor and laughing like crazy, completely ignoring everyone else, so Chan rounded up the rest of the members in order to give them space.

 

***

 

Later that night, Hyunjin laid awake in bed thinking about what had happened earlier. He was undeniably happy for Jisung and Felix and now he knew why Jisung looked so gloomy these days.

 

Hyunjin couldn’t help but feel a little jealous that they were able to find each other so easily though. He also couldn’t help the little bit of hope he felt blossom in his chest, either. Maybe he could talk to Changbin again…

 

(Hyunjin had to try just one last time. Just one more time to make sure)

 

***

 

It took Hyunjin weeks to gain the courage to even tell anyone else that he was going to try again.

 

He knew he would have Chan, Minho, and Woojin’s support in this but he was kind of embarrassed to let any of the other member’s know. Jeongin because he was young, Seungmin because even if they were the same age, he was just a lot more innocent. That’s not even to mention that the two didn’t even know about Changbin being Hyunjin’s soulmate.

 

He didn’t want to tell Jisung and Felix because they were in their honeymoon phase (and he kind of didn’t want Felix to find out that the only reason why Hyunjin wasn’t so clingy to him was because Hyunjin was jealous).

 

As it turned out, Hyunjin didn’t even need to tell anyone. After they had finished practice one night, Jisung came and sat down next to Hyunjin who was chugging a bottle of water.

 

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow at the smaller boy who was looking at him in a weird way.

 

“What?”

 

Jisung rolled his eyes, “We’re going back to the dorms right now.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“You have to talk to Changbin hyung.”

 

Hyunjin choked on his water.

 

“Is everything okay here?” Felix had come over to pat Hyunjin on the back and make sure he wasn’t dying.

 

Jisung laughed, “Hyunjin’s just nervous about talking to Changbin hyung.”

 

“Jisung!” Hyunjin hissed. He didn’t want Felix to feel bad.

 

“What? I already told him forever ago.” Jisung shrugged.

 

Felix nodded sagely, “Yeah but we would have known even if he didn’t say anything. You’re really obvious. And I had fun making you jealous.”

 

Hyunjin froze. “We?”

 

Jisung nodded, “Yeah all of us know except for Changbin hyung’s dumbass.”

 

“Jisung! You shouldn’t call Changbinnie hyung that!” Felix pouted.

 

Jisung rolled his eyes but still wrapped his arms around his soulmate and gave him a big kiss on the cheek causing Felix to blush, “Okay I’m sorry for disrespecting your favorite hyung.”

 

Felix turned to Jisung but Hyunjin cut in before he could say anything, “Okay! So, are you guys gonna leave now or what?”

 

Jisung wiggled his eyebrows at the taller boy, “Ooooh excited, are we?”

 

Hyunjin was saved from further embarrassment when Chan called all of the members to gather.

 

“Okay we’re gonna head back now but Hyunjin, can you stay with Changbin and make sure he learns how to do the last move properly? He looks awkward now and you’re the best at it, so you can help him, right?” Chan was giving Hyunjin a _look_ even though Changbin was protesting.

 

“Of course, he can!” Minho cut in before Hyunjin could answer.

 

Damn. Was everyone in on this?

 

“It’s no problem, hyung.” Hyunjin smiled at Changbin who scowled and mumbled that he didn’t need any help under his breath.

 

Hyunjin faltered but Seungmin scoffed and said, “Hyung, no offense but you should be more grateful that Hyunjin is nice enough to help you with this even though you suck.”

 

Changbin froze and turned to Hyunjin with an apologetic smile, “Thanks for helping Hyunjin.”

 

Chan clapped his hands, “Great! Now that that’s settled, we’ll go back first.”

 

On the way out, the other members kept giving Hyunjin supportive smiles and pats on the back causing his face to get redder and redder.

 

“I’m not that bad! You guys are acting like he’s gonna spend the entire night helping me and I’ll never get the move down!” The rest of the members started laughing at Changbin’s pout but left quickly to avoid starting any problems.

 

When they all left, Hyunjin turned to Changbin with a sweet smile, “Should we get started then?”

 

***

 

It was an hour later that they decided to take a break. Changbin had the move pretty much perfected and Hyunjin decided that it was now or never.

 

“Hyung, should we order some food?” Hyunjin’s heart was racing.

 

Changbin agreed easily and then they were waiting quietly for their tteokbokki to arrive.

 

Hyujin’s mind was racing. How was he going to do this? Would Changbin think he was weird? How would Changbin even react? Was his heart going to break all over again?

 

“Thank you.”

 

Changbin broke the silence and Hyunjin looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“What?”

 

“I said thank you.”

 

Hyunjin nodded slowly, “Uh okay. What for?” Before Changbin could say anything Hyunjin cut him off, “Hyung, I’m not paying for the food! You said you would!”

 

Changbin rolled his eyes, “I know, you ungrateful brat. I was saying thanks for staying with me and helping me with the dance even though you’re already perfect at it.”

 

“Oh, uh, it’s no problem, hyung. I like spending time with you.” Hyunjin’s face was bright red.

 

Changbin smiled softly at him, “Really? I didn’t think so because you always move away from me and you don’t seem to want to spend time with me anymore.”

 

Hyunjin shook his head furiously, “No way hyung! You’re my favorite person! Why wouldn’t I want to spend time with you?”

 

“Am I really?”

 

“Of course, you are. But, please don’t tell the others. I don’t want them to get jealous.”

 

“Eh but I wanted to brag.” Changbin pouted cutely at him.

 

Hyunjin was saved from having to respond by their food arriving.

 

They started eating quietly and Hyunjin was trying to work up the courage to start his plan.

 

“Oh, you have sauce on your lip.” Changbin reached out, swiped Hyunjin’s bottom lip with his thumb, and licked the sauce off before casually going back to his own food.

 

Hyunjin, on the other hand, was having problems breathing, and his heart was racing way too fast to be healthy. Okay that’s it.

 

“Hyung, we should play a game.”

 

Changbin looked up, “What game?”

 

“The one that Jisung suggested to other time, 2 truths and 1 lie.”

 

Changbin scrunched his nose (Hyunjin was about to pass out, why was he so cute!), “Sure, I guess, but isn’t it going to boring with just me and you?”

 

“Are you saying I’m boring?” Hyunjin frowned playfully.

 

Changbin laughed, “Of course not. But fine, we can play. Do you want to go first or should I?”

 

Hyunjin shook his head, his heart beating so fast he could barely speak, “No, hyung can go first.”

 

“Okay then. Hm… I’m the b-b…” Changbin froze and looked confused.

 

Was this…? Is he…?

 

“It’s okay, hyung, just try again.” Hyunjin shouldn’t get his hopes up.

 

Changbin nodded slowly, but by the smile spreading on his face, Hyunjin’s hope was building and he could feel the grin creeping up on his own face.

 

“I’m the shortest member, I love making music, and I’m t-t-t…” Changbin was laughing at this point, happiness radiating off of him, “and I can’t lie to you, Hwang Hyunjin.”

 

Hyunjin was frozen, he couldn’t believe this.

 

Changbin moved closer to him and put a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder, “Are you okay? If you don’t want me…”

 

Hyunjin cupped Changbin’s face in his heads and pulled him in. From the second their lips brushed, Hyunjin was flooded with warmth. Their lips touched once, twice, three times, before they broke away and Hyunjin rested his forehead against the smaller boys. Kissing Changbin felt like coming home and being electrified all at once and he never wanted to stop. But they should probably talk about things first.

 

“Hyung, I’ve known that you were my soulmate since the first week of us meeting. Please don’t think that I don’t want you.”

 

Changbin leaned back, confusion written all over his face, “Why didn’t you say anything then?”

 

Hyunjin shrugged, “I thought that even if you were my soulmate, I wasn’t yours.”

 

“Why would you think something like that?”

 

“Because I could never really figure out if you were lying to me or not. We tried so many ways to figure out if you were but, in the end, it just seemed like it was a waste of time and I was losing hope.”

 

“What do you mean “we tried so many ways”? Who’s we?”

 

Hyunjin laughed a little awkwardly, “The other members and I. Except for Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin. At least, until tonight anyways.”

 

Changbin swore under his breath, “You told all of them but you didn’t tell me?”

 

“The only person I actually told myself was Chan hyung, but he already knew even before I did. Chan hyung told Minho hyung and Jisung told Felix but everyone else figured it out by themselves. I thought I did a pretty good job of hiding my feelings though.” Hyunjin pouted.

 

Changbin smiled softly at him and leaned forward to sweetly kiss the pout from Hyunjin’s lips.

 

When he leaned back, he laughed when he saw Hyunjin’s wide eyes and blushing face and he couldn’t help but to give the other boy another quick kiss.

 

“Hyunngggg…”

 

Hyunjin reached out to pull Changbin back in, but the other boy shook his head, “You didn’t answer my other question. What did you guys try to figure out if you were my soulmate or not?”

 

“The first few times were when we were just practicing and I was asking questions to figure out if you actually were my soulmate or not. Then after I got Chan hyung and Minho hyung involved, they dressed me in the ugliest clothes they could find and we were supposed to see how you would react. After that was when I had asked you if I was cute or not and you told me to stop asking stupid questions. And the last thing we decided to try was getting you jealous.”

 

Hyunjin was looking at the floor now, fidgeting and feeling slightly embarrassed for the dumb plans he had made.

 

Changbin laughed and softly kissed Hyunjin on the cheek, “You honestly should have just told me.”

 

“But hyung… I didn’t want to lose you.” Hyunjin looked at the smaller boy, eyes wide with sadness.

 

“I’ve been in love with you since the day we met, Hyunjin. You wouldn’t have lost me no matter what.”

 

Hyunjin felt like crying and wrapped his arms around his soulmate, “Hyung… I love you too. But, why didn’t you say anything?”

 

Changbin grinned at him, “I guess for the same reason you didn’t tell me? I didn’t want to lose you. But Hyunjin, you’re so much braver than me. Even though there was a chance that we weren’t soulmates, you still tried and I want to thank you for that.”

 

Hyunjin sniffled, “Hyung you’re so cheesy.”

 

Changbin snorted, “Yeah, says the one who’s crying at my cheesy words.”

 

Changbin wrapped his arms around the taller boy tighter, smiling when he felt Hyunjin weakly poking at him in retaliation.

 

“But hyung, haven’t you ever lied to me before? Like when we were carrying out my plans?” Hyunjin had moved back now and was looking at Changbin curiously.

 

The older blushed at this, a sheepish grin on his face, “No, not really? Because I loved you, I never wanted to lie to you and I told you the truth always.”

 

Hyunjin swatted his arm, “So you really thought I wasn’t cute and you wanted me to date Jisung!”

 

“No! I never said you weren’t cute! I just told you to stop asking dumb questions because you were obviously cute!”

 

Hyunjin faltered a little and kissed Changbin’s cheek, before remembering the second part of his question, “So you really wanted me and Jisung to date? I thought you said you loved me!”

 

Changbin squeezed the other boy again, “It’s because I love you that I wanted you guys to date, you lunatic.”

 

At Hyunjin’s questioning look, Changbin sighed and elaborated, “You should have seen how you guys looked together and how you behaved with each other. It seemed like you were really in love and happy. I only want the best for you Hyunjin, and I want you to be happy always, that’s why I said you guys should really date.”

 

Hyunjin was looking at him with wide eyes, “Hyung…You love me that much?”

 

Changbin smiled softly at him, “Of course I do. You’re so amazing Hyunjin. I feel so unbelievably lucky that I’m your soulmate and that you’re mine.”

 

Hyunjin decided that they had talked enough and a half hour later, Changbin was on his back on the practice room floor, Hyunjin straddling his hips and sucking at the sensitive spot on his neck.

 

“We-we should leave now.” Changbin said breathlessly, his hands tightening on Hyunjin’s hips.

 

“Sure, soon.” Hyunjin said distractedly, moving back up to kiss the other boy again.

 

One of Hyunjin’s hands was in Changbin’s hair, the other sliding up his shirt and caressing the soft skin there.

 

Changbin broke away, “Hyunjin, if we don’t leave now the other boys are gonna come looking for us.”

 

Hyunjin pouted at him, causing him to surge up and kiss Hyunjin harshly, a soft moan pouring from the younger.

 

“Hyung…”

 

Changbin leaned back, smirking, “We can do more later, but we need to go.”

 

Hyunjin groaned and rolled off of the smaller boy, “Hyung, you have to give me a treat then.”

 

Changbin sat up and grinned at the other boy, “Ice cream?”

 

Hyunjin giggled and nodded, “Sure hyung. That’s what I was talking about.”

 

Changbin leaned down and started littering Hyunjin’s face with sweet kisses, causing the younger boy to squirm and laugh even louder.

 

***

 

When they reached their dorms, they were surprised to find all of their members still awake and waiting for them even though it was nearing 1 am.

 

“They’re holding hands!” Chan yelled as soon as Hyunjin and Changbin walked in and the rest of the boys started cheering loudly.

 

Hyunjin could feel his face turning red again and bent down to bury his face in Changbin’s shoulder.

 

The other boys started cooing at them and Changbin just grinned, not minding even one bit that his group members were so happy for him and his soulmate.

 

“We should go on double dates now.” Jisung wiggled his eyebrows at the new couple but before Hyunjin could say hell no, Chan cut him off.

 

“Why not triple dates?”

 

The rest of the members turned toward their leader in confusion.

 

“Hyung, who would the third couple be?” Felix asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

“Chan hyung and me of course!” Minho stood next to Chan smugly.

 

At the other member’s outbursts of confusion, Chan quieted them down, “Minho and I have been together since the day we met.”

 

“What the heck hyung!? Why didn’t you guys ever tell us anything? How did it even happen?” Jisung asked, the other boys nodding along.

 

“Because it was embarrassing.” Woojin said and the other boys turned to look at him with looks of betrayal on their faces.

 

“You knew hyung?” Changbin asked.

 

“Yeah, it happened right in front of me.” Woojin nodded.

 

“Don’t tell them anything!”

 

Minho grabbed at Woojin’s arm but Chan pulled him away, “It’s okay babe. They’re going to find out at some point.”

 

Minho gave up and flopped onto the sofa, “Fine but you better not make me sound like an ass!”

 

Woojin rolled his eyes, “It wasn’t anything special but within an hour of them meeting Minho took Chan’s chocolate bar and then tried to lie about it.”

 

Minho pouted, “You could have made it sound more fun and dramatic than that!”

 

Hyunjin ignored whatever else was happening and just put his head down on Changbin’s shoulder, “You know… I’m kind of glad that it took us this long to be together.”

 

“Hmm? Why is that?” Changbin’s hand came up to stroke through Hyunjin’s soft hair.

 

“It makes me happy to know that you’ve never lied to me and that you didn’t want to.”

 

Changbin smiled down at him and kissed him sweetly.

***

 

("Hyung? What lie were you going to tell before?"

 

"That I was the most handsome member."

 

"But that's not a lie?"

 

"What are you talking about? You're the most handsome member Hyunjinnie!"

 

"Hyung... I love you."

 

"I know. I love you too. Now go back to sleep baby.")

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I've been into Stray Kids for about 2 weeks now and I'm so in love! I hope I got the characterizations right and that I've done these wonderful boys justice. And sorry if some of this is like written awkwardly or weirdly!  
> Also why are there so few fanfics about these pairs? I want more :(


End file.
